


Brother's Keeper (SBILF: He's more trouble than he's worth.)

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: #56 - Growing Pains, Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Confident!Mike, Embarassment, First Time, Getting Together, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Shame, Sibling Incest, Step-brothers!AU, Weed, Young!Harvey, Young!Mike, anal penetration, but not really, flirty step-siblings, flustered!Harvey, marveyficchallenges, morally deviant, not blood-related trope, sassy!Mike, sexy!Mike, socially deviant, they aren't really brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey didn't think much of it when his mother remarried, and he got a step-brother along with the step-family package. His nonchalant attitude about the whole thing crashed and burned the moment he started to realize that, <i>damn</i>, the kid grew up to be <b>hot, hot, hot</b>! </p><p>(Or: things two troubled teens do when they're left alone in a house together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Keeper (SBILF: He's more trouble than he's worth.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a step-brother!incent trope just because I haven’t seen one in this fandom. It was originally supposed to be an underage!Mike learning how the birds and the bees from a much older and experienced Harvey, but it just wasn’t flowing right. I wanted a sassy!sexy!confident!Mike and a flustered!Harvey (it’s starting to be one of my favorites to write lately), and this baby came to be. I hope you like it~ 
> 
> **Warnings** : May or may not contain incest, depending on how you define it. They are not, and I repeat _not_ of blood-relation but they are step-brothers through marriage. I will shamelessly stick close to the golden rule of the fandom; if it’s not your thing, please don’t read it. I wrote it as entertainment for myself and others. If you find any theme in the material offensive, please back away now. Thank you.

At seventeen, Harvey Reginald Specter thought that he knew everything about the world. His parents divorced shortly after his mother’s hundredth—he can’t be sure since there were so many—affair, and his father finally had enough. By law, they _should_ have been able to choose which parent to stay with but, with his father’s band constantly at tour, the court deemed it fit to have his brother and him grow up in a _stable environment_.

He never understood what the court meant by that.

Lily Specter was known for her promiscuity. She had a string of boyfriend while floundering at clubs before the ink of the paper dried. Apparently, that was _still_ more stable than touring around the country with a Christian-oriented jazz band who advocated Bible teachings.

He didn’t like staying. He didn’t _have_ to like it. In two short years, he could be out of her hair and in college if he played his cards right. He could even save enough money to bring his younger brother Marcus along too. All he knew was that he wasn’t staying under her roof for longer than necessary, and it would be better for everyone the sooner he could get away.

Things only changed when she met James. He was a widower whose first wife died in a car accident and left him with a son to raise all on his own. Raising their boys was the starting point. They began seeing each other off-and-on for a couple of months before making it official at the six-month mark, and got married shortly after. The rest, as they say, was history.

Harvey remembered the very first time he met James and his younger step-brother. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_“Harvey, dear,” Lily called from the other side of his door, voice strained and high-pitched as always, “Are you ready yet? We’re going to be late for the dinner.”_

_Harvey grumbled while fidgeting with his tie. Lily began seeing a guy last year. It surprised him more than anything that it reached this far. She normally strung guys along, bleeding them of their money, then moved on to the next thing. Either this guy had truck-loads of money or she was really interested in him. He couldn’t be bothered anyway._

_“Harvey!”_

_“Alright, alright! I’m almost done!” He yelled, pulling at the tie. He hated the salmon pink color that Lily made him wear. It wasn’t like she was going to prom with him as her date. Nope. He was going to meet the guy that she was seeing and she wanted to make a good impression. He didn’t have to match her dress. To make it worse, Marcus and he matched each other too._

_They took a taxi to the place. It was a small restaurant in Brooklyn. Nothing fancy, by the looks of it, and he felt over-dressed the moment he stepped inside. The smell of tomato, basil, and garlic filled the air—the makings of a good pizza. A perky girl with an Italian-accent led them to their table—a small private booth near the window. It was empty._

_“Oh good, we’re early,” Lily said with a smile as she sat down. Marcus sat at the farther end of the couch seat and Harvey took a seat across them._

_“I don’t know why you rushed us if you date was going to be late.” Harvey mumbled under his breath, but it was definitely loud for her to hear._

_She frowned. “Harvey Reginal Specter, you watch your manners.”_

_“Well, it’s true. You said seven. It’s seven. A real man should know how to tell the time.” He snorted, arms crossing over his chest in defiance._

_Lily fumed in her seat, red-faced as she glared. “Now, listen here, Harvey, you’re already judging James when you haven’t met the man. You can at least try to give him a chance. He’s a really nice guy once you get to know him.”_

_“Naah, he’s right, Lily,” a new voice spoke from behind Harvey, “a gentleman shouldn’t keep a lady waiting. Especially one as special as you.”_

_A man appeared in Harvey’s periphery. He was a slight man. Nowhere as tall as his father Gordon but with lightly defined muscles. He wore a suit, a nice suit, that was a dark shade of blue with a pale grey dress shirt._

_Harvey looked up and saw the man’s brownish blond hair._

_“Hello,” said the man, “My name’s James. You must be Harvey.” He extended his hand for a genial handshake. Harvey didn’t take it. James clearly expected it. He pulled it back and offered the same greeting to Marcus, who awkwardly took it while avoiding eye-contact the whole time. Lily, on the other hand, stood up and kissed him on the cheek._

_“I’m sorry about Harvey,” she whispered, “He’s at a difficult time.”_

_James shook his head. “S’alright. I remember what it was like to be sixteen and angry all the time.”_

_“Yeah? Well that wouldn’t have been too long ago, now, would it?” Harvey scoffed into his hand, all pretense of a cough obvious as daylight._

_“Harvey!” Lily hissed._

_Under the table, Marcus kicked him._

_“Ow!”_

_James simply laughed. “No, but I’m flattered but I’m not that young. Actually…” He trailed off somewhat shyly while rubbing the back of his neck. “I also have someone special that I wanted you to meet today.” His eyes glanced from Harvey, then Marcus, then Lily, as if waiting for their approval._

_Lily lowered her head minutely but she gave him a questioning look._

_James gestured for something—someone—using his hand. A surly blonde boy, that looked about Marcus’ age, stomped to the table looking absolutely bored. He looked like the man, slightly rounder in his features with big blue eyes and roughly bitten lips like he’d been chewing on this for the better part of the hour._

_“Yo,” the new kid said with an air of boredom bleeding into his tone._

_“Michael, behave.” James chastised in a way that reminded Harvey of Lily._

_Michael rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that, dad. I’m using ‘Mike’ now. ‘Michael’ is stiff. I ain’t no stiff like your suit, ‘kay?”_

_“Michael James Ross, you will use the proper language this instant. I won’t have my child speaking like some hoodlum. Do you understand?” James boomed, voice roaring in anger, making Mike duck his head and flinch. Harvey suspected something more there underneath the surface but didn’t say anything._

_“Right, uh, yes, dad.” Mike’s entire demeanor changed into something less than the boy who stood before them just second ago. “Hello, ma’am, my name is Michael James Ross, but please call me Mike. It’s nice to meet you,” he said in a fake cheery tone then bent to kiss Lily’s hand. Afterwards, he shot his father an ‘are you happy now?’ look._

That was two years ago and in those two years’ things went from moderately bad to the inferno in hell.

“Harvey did you see my pipe?” Mike shouted all the way from his room, which was conveniently beside Harvey’s. It was followed by the sound of drawers being jerked open then shoved closed. Even with the doors unopened, they could hear every single sound through the thin wooden wall.

Harvey rubbed his forehead and groaned. The little dick had the tendency to lose things because he left thing anywhere and everywhere. It wouldn’t be as annoying if the kid didn’t leave his _toys_ lying around in random places at the house.

Yes, that’s right; he quickly learned a _month_ after the big move that his step-brother was gay when he found a slim insertable vibrator under a pile of dirty clothes. Mike was lucky that it had been Harvey’s turn to do the laundry that weekend. Lily would have freaked out and had him exorcised, and Marcus wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye—ever. James was a mystery eight-ball though.

“Did you try under the bed?” He yelled back before collapsing back against the chair. More shuffling noises came from the other side.

It was finals-week and hell-week all inconveniently rolled into one. There were exams to be studied for and essays for college applications deadlines which were fast-approaching. He didn’t know which to focus on first, especially with a nosy kid asking him a dozen stupid questions every minute.

“Found it! Thanks, Harvey!” For a few brief moments, there was peaceful silence but it didn’t last. “How about my plug? Did I leave it with my underwear again?”

Ahh, yes, the plug—the monstrous thing that was a good five inches with two-flared tiers, a rounded teardrop at the tip with a cone-like second flare which ended with a solid thin cylindrical base. It was by far Mike’s favorite toy out of his tiny hoard, or perhaps his least favorite given the number of times that Harvey’s found it discarded with Mike’s soiled underwear.

Just the memory made him shiver. How someone so tiny shove something that big inside his ass and live to tell the tale?

“It’s in your nightstand!” Harvey growled in frustration. _Just like every fucking time you left it_ , he wanted to add. “—under the porn mags!”

Mike thanked him through the wall. Then, there was silence. It seemed that Mike finally left Harvey in peace for the night.  He wouldn’t have had the guts to be that loud if there was anyone other than them inside the house; Marcus was on a school-mandated camping trip while Lily and James had a dinner party with Andrews from across the street—grown-up night as they liked to call it.

Harvey ran fingers through his hair and sighed. Tonight was the perfect time to do his essays if only Mike were slightly more cooperative. The quiet only lasted a few minutes though because, soon, the bedroom next door slowly began to fill with moans. It wasn’t the fake porno moans of overzealous rookie pornstars too. Nope, it was pure one hundred percent, unadulterated and unfiltered, Mike.

“Fuck,” He gritted his teeth, pretending not to listen as the moans only grew louder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” It wasn’t until a little over an hour later that he finally lost his cool, slamming his first on the table with a curse. “Mike! Either you shut the fuck up or masturbate somewhere else! I’m trying to do my Harvard essay over here! Damnit!”

There was a yelp on the other side, followed by a thud, then the silence which he longed to hear.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he bellowed in exaggeration, slumping down with both elbows on the table and head buried in his hands. There was raging headache poking at his temples which just won’t go away, but he wasn’t a Tylenol addict. He only took pills after hangovers that egg-and-tabasco wouldn’t cure. “God, my fucking head…”

“I have weed.”

Harvey whipped his head up so fast that it was a wonder he didn’t get whiplash. “Oww, fuck,” he cursed as the pounding in his skull only intensified. “Jesus _Christ_ , Mike, what the fuck are you doing here?” He glared, only to see what Mike was wearing—or rather what Mike _wasn’t_ wearing. “Are you even wearing fucking underwear underneath that shirt?”

“Nope.” Mike’s lips popped with the last syllable. He was leaning against the door frame, arms and legs crossed, with his pipe handing off one hand. The grey pullover was familiar with big maroon letters spelling out HARVARD in front. It was once Harvey’s, borrowed when Mike was sick and never returned.

“ _That_ looks familiar, you little thief.” Not that Harvey would ever admit it but it looked absolutely sinful on the younger boy now. “Why the fuck are you in my room? Didn’t I tell you I was busy?”

“Oh, relax,” Mike rolled his eyes and entered the room, uncaring for Harvey’s protests. “Here,” he said, offering the glass pipe, “I know you don’t like Tylenol for that ‘cause you’re a health-freak and shit but weed _does_ have medicinal purposes like pain alleviation.”

It still struck Harvey how Mike can go from fucktard of the century to awe-inspiring genius within seconds. He often forgot about Mike’s clinically-tested mega-brain.

“No, thanks,” Harvey rolled his eyes, pushing it away. “You also know that I don’t like sharing. I’ve got my own, thank you very much, and I’m not too keen on prepping it. The pain’ll pass.”

No one said Mike wasn’t determined. “That’s alright,” he told Harvey with full confidence, “We can shotgun. Let me do the work, big brother.” With that, he gave the other no time to react at all; he climbed over Harvey’s lap, effectively trapping the older boy on the chair. His hands flew to the back of Harvey’s neck as he maneuvered Harvey’s head into position.

“Open,” he whispered, inches from Harvey’s lips.

Harvey, so shocked by all of it, did as he was told.

Mike grinned. He sucked the end of the pipe and held the smoke inside his mouth. Eyes locked with Harvey, he gently blew it past the recipient’s lips, then gently closed the dark pink seams with his finger.

“There, now that wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked, smiling with the dopey little expression on his face. He wasn’t incoherently high though. No, Harvey knew that Mike looked when he was completely smashed from every type of vise imaginable. This wasn’t it. Mike was still in control of all his faculties.

“What the fuck do you think you’re going, Mike?” Harvey growled, grabbing the Mike’s wrists.

Mike merely spread his legs more, revealing his flushed red cock from the hem of his top. “Well, you said it was either shut up or move somewhere else, and I really didn’t want to shut up,” he said proudly, grinding down on Harvey’s sweats. “Come on, Harvey, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it? I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

“Goddamnit, Mike, you’re my step-brother.” Harvey squeezed nearly hard enough to bruise, and with Mike’s naturally pale complexion, it just might show in the morning. He hoped that it would deter the younger man from moving. “This isn’t funny. You should stop this.”

No one could ever accuse Mike of giving up so easy. He giggled and grinded his hips harder against Harvey, rubbing his slick cock head on the front of Harvey’s shirt and leaving a shiny thin trail of precum.

It would have been disgusting if not being so obscenely sexy. It was wrong, oh so fucking wrong. Harvey couldn’t do this. He chastised himself for even reacting to how _good_ Mike’s ass felt against his straining erection. Then again, who could blame him? He had been so busy with college applications that he hadn’t been laid in over a week!

“Doesn’t _feel_ like you’re disagreeing very much, _big brother_.” Mike grinned when Harvey twitched inside the sweatpants. With renewed vigor, he redoubled his efforts in grinding down against Harvey, moving his legs and letting his tantalizingly gorgeous thighs do all the work while Harvey held his hands. “Fuck, you feel so good, Harvey, I bet you’ll even feel better inside.”

“Mike, Mike, come on,” Harvey chocked out, sounding cracked and out of breath, teeth biting the inside of his cheek, “We’re _brothers_ , you know we can’t do this. This—this isn’t—this this right and you know it. You need to stop before we do something we both regret.”

“ _Step_ -brothers,” Mike corrected, breath hot against Harvey’s ear while he rode Harvey’s lap like there was no tomorrow. “We are step-brothers Harvey. Now, I don’t know about you, but that little word before ‘brother’ makes all the difference in the world, making what I feel—what you feel—this little thing here—” he punctuated his words by rubbing his ass against Harvey’s cock, with a smirk “—not the least bit wrong.”

Harvey’s brain was a litany of ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ that slowly became ‘fuck Mike, fuck Mike, fuck Mike’. He was a healthy teenage boy with a healthy sexual appetite to appease but he just didn’t want to jump his younger brother!

Mike wrapped his long legs around Harvey’s waist, changing the angle. He bent back, offering his chest and baring his long slightly thinner cock for Harvey’s eyes to feast on. “Fuck me, Harvey, please,” he begged, batting his long lashes for the older boy to enjoy. “Let me feel the big fat cock that all the girls can’t shut up about. You don’t know how many times I’ve put a dildo in my ass pretending that it’s you.”

That broke Harvey. He was, after all, only human.

“I’m not nearly high enough for this,” he barked, releasing one of Mike’s hands so he can reach Mike’s pipe. He took one long draw and let the smoke fill his lungs.

God, what is he doing? What is he thinking? There was a special place in hell for people like him—for people who wanted to fuck someone who was technically their family. If he was honest, he had wanted it ever since the kid turned hot at fifteen. Mike was sixteen now, but it didn’t make it feel any less wrong to want to fuck him—to want to bury his face in the ass that haunted him at the dining room table whenever Mike took the seat across from him. The very same ass felt so good in his hands right now.

“Yes, god, Harvey, just like that.” Mike moaned on top of him.

Harvey didn’t know when Mike buried fingers in his hair, or when he had let go of the pipe and grabbed meaty globes of Mike’s ass, fingers touching the base of the plug and pushing it deeper. All he knew was that Mike was writhing on top of him, looking like sweet sin as he fucked back on the toy. It would send him to the deepest infernos of hell and he didn’t give a fuck about it. Lust ran red-hot in his veins and down to his cock. He wanted to be buried in Mike’s tight heat.

“Yeah, Harvey. Fuck me, Harvey.” Mike was spewing all sorts of nonsense over his head. He was vaguely aware that he was spewing some sort of bullshit too. “Come on, Harvey, stop talking and _fuck me_ already. I’m not getting any younger here!”

Harvey lost all coherent thought. With a growl, he pulled the plug free unceremoniously along with his sweatpants then draped Mike over his cock, letting the younger boy slide down on his own accord—which wasn’t as slow as they both thought it would be, making them both cry out in pleasure.

Mike kept twitching at the end of it, legs falling to the floor. He pressed their forehead together while they both took shuddering breaths. His eyes were wide. “Oh fuck, you’re bigger than I expected—bigger than my toy—better,” he said, licking his lip while looking Harvey in the eye, “you gonna fuck better too?”

Harvey knew that he was trapped—trapped inside Mike’s tight hot channel, trapped under Mike’s spell, and trapped in what he felt for the kid. He couldn’t stop it, not quickly enough anyway. The way he lusted after the pouty-lipped blonde kid with sparking blue eyes. It caused him many days fucking into his firsts or choosing flat-chested blondies to distract him.

“So good,” he groaned, hands on Mike’s hips, guiding the boy to move, “You look so good on my cock. You feel amazing, Mike, _fuck_.” It was true. Mike felt like butter on his cock—warm, welcoming, and hot—like the tight channel wanted to melt him with such intensity.

“Stop talking and fu—uh—uck!” Mike yelped when Harvey braised hands underneath his thighs and stood up, then dumped them both on top of the dark blue bedspread. “Fuck, shit, that was so fucking hot. I didn’t know you could do that.” His cock twitched while he talked, reassuring Harvey of his words. “Come on, Harvey, _move_ , please!”

Harvey did, grunting. The whole world narrowed down to _this_. He forgot everything else _._ It was him and Mike with his cock in Mike’s ass as their lips were so painfully close together. His rhythm was slow but hard, pulling out all the way to the head then slamming home until he was balls deep. Every thrust had Mike keening out his name and scratching the back of his t-shirt with blunt finger nails.

He felt so powerful while holding Mike down, not letting the younger boy push back, forcing him to take only what he wanted to give. Right now, he would give Mike the sun, moon, and stars, if the other boy only asked. Never underestimate a man whose ass one was currently buried in.

“Fuck, Harvey, harder, please,” Mike begged.

Harvey didn’t see why he shouldn’t grant it. “So good, fuck, Mike, fuck.” Lifting Mike’s ankle to his shoulder and holding it in place, he pounded Mike with a different angle—a better one—that made him go deeper than before, and making them both lose their minds. His hips moved at their own accord, without abandon until the squelch of lube and the sound of skin slapping together echoes with their moans.

For all the build-up to this, it would end too soon. Neither of them had the sexual prowess of an experience adult male. Mike looked too good and felt too good—better than anyone Harvey’s ever fucked in his entire teenage life. The way Mike made that small noise at the back of his throat, like it was being punched out of him every time Harvey thrust deep, drove Harvey made with want. It was as if the blond was specifically handcrafted for him, and him alone.

“Harvey, fuck, plea—uh—ease there right— _fuck_ —there!” Mike arched his back, leg bearing down on Harvey’s thigh when his toes curled in pleasure.

Harvey grinned to himself, feeling smug, wanting nothing more than Mike’s shouts to echo through the entire neighborhood. He redoubled his efforts, pushing in and out with ferocity that rocked his headboard against the wall, making a racket in Mike’s room on the other side. Sweat clung to both their bodies—too hot underneath their clothes but he didn’t care—not at this moment. Right now, he could only think of how gorgeous Mike looked fucked out on his cock.

“Touch yourself,” he demanded because his hands were too busy angling Mike on his lap as he fucked him. Mike did, and it was splendid. His long thin fingers wrapped around his leaking erection, stroking it fast and quick with precise movements like he had fantasized about this very scenario hundreds of times in his own head. “Yeah, like that, just like that.”

“Harvey, oh god, I’m gonna—” It was the only warning he got before Mike was cumming in fountains of white all over their clothes, and it seemed to go on forever until the entire front of the grey pullover was covered in Mike’s cum. “Jesus, Harvey.”

Harvey thrust several times then pulled out, just in time for him to shoot his load all over Mike’s mess.

“Fuck,” he groaned, with half a mind to collapse beside Mike and not on top of him. He pulled the shirt off his body. It was too hot. He didn’t know how he had survived all that without overheating. His heart was beating a million miles per hour inside his ribcage.

“Harvey,” Mike whimpered from beside him—shy and coy all of a sudden. Harvey made the mistake of turning his head and looking because Mike looked absolutely delicious with the way his cheeks flushed pink. He would bet a million dollars that the flush went all the way down his skin. “S’too hot. Can’t—can’t pull it off. S’disgusting.”

Harvey rolled his eyes and tugged the pullover over Mike’s head. He was right. Mike’s whole skin had a pinkish white glow, slick and damp from sweat. Without thinking, his tongue traced a wet stripe from Mike’s side to his nipple, making Mike shudder but push it out more.

“This gonna be a thing now?” He asked, running his fingers over Harvey’s hair, grinning when Harvey looked at him. “Doesn’t have to be if you don’t want to but, uh, I’ve wanted to do that since forever. Fuck, Harvey, you just don’t know how many times I’ve jerked off to hearing you bring girls home. You don’t have to stop fucking them if you don’t want to but I—I just—” His bottom lip quivered.

That was it, the very last straw pushing Harvey over the edge.

“Shut up, Mike,” Harvey said before crashing their lips together. It wasn’t a passionate kiss in comparison to what they had just done but it was a start. He trailed his fingers up and down Mike’s side, as he crawled on top of the smaller frame. He figured that it was about goddamn time that he stopped denying himself. If Mike was in _this,_ then so was he.

They’ll get over the growing pains together, and the rest would just be history.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a first for me. I don't know. I kind of liked it...? Maybe? It's new and exciting to write this trope which I've _never_ explored before. What do you think? More or should I just stop this right now?
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
